


Exactly Like That

by Parakeet_Sip



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sexting, vandermarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parakeet_Sip/pseuds/Parakeet_Sip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna finds herself getting a little hot and bothered while trying to decide on a sexy picture to send Sean.  Fortunately, Mona is there to lend a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly Like That

Hanna Marin examined her outfit critically in the full length bedroom mirror. She was wearing a short skirt with black boots that came up to the middle of her calves, and a sheer white silk blouse with two buttons undone. She threw a leg up on the bed, trying to crook her knee in a way that would look more sexy than awkward. She angled her cell phone and snapped a picture of the exposed skin of her leg, then studied it uncertainly.

She adjusted her position and tried taking the picture with the phone in her other hand. She frowned. She flipped between the two pictures, undecided. Then she got an idea.

She sent both pictures to Mona, with the urgent message.

>SOS. Which is sexier? 

Mona responded almost instantly. 

>For Sean?

>LOL, who else?

Mona’s response took a bit longer. 

>Neither. He’s a guy. You want him pitching a tent in his pants? Give him a boob shot.

Hanna considered it for a moment, then nodded to herself. She used her elbows to squash her breasts together for maximum cleavage effect, then positioned the camera underneath her chin for a good view. She felt a little spike of arousal at the thought of what she was doing, whether it would be enough to flip Sean from buttoned up to - well, buttoned down. She sent the new picture to Mona as well.

>Undo another two buttons.

Hanna obediently followed instructions, then studied the effect in the mirror. Her black lace bra was clearly visible, and the air conditioning in her bedroom was cold enough that it made her nipples stiffen a little. She inhaled sharply as she palmed her breasts to make sure they would strain against her shirt in the right way. She snapped a picture and grinned, noting how the outline of her nipples were on full display. She was sure this one would be a winner.

>Getting closer. Switch to red lace.

Hanna pulled off her shirt and peeled off her bra. She rummaged through her lingerie drawer, then pulled out the slinky red bra that she’d shoplifted from Victoria’s Secret last week. It was a little small, but it made her boobs look like they were spilling out of the cups. Her fingers brushed her nipples as she hooked the front clasp, and she sighed a little at the sensation. 

God, she thought, it must be a good sign if she was getting this turned on just taking the pictures. She wanted to make Sean forget all about True Love Waits. She was ready. She’d been ready so long, it was embarrassing. She was tired of being horny all the time and getting shocked looks instead of multiple orgasms whenever she tried to come on to her own boyfriend. 

She texted the new cleavage shot to Mona. “

>Succulent. 

Hanna flushed. Did that mean Mona wanted to suck on her boobs? Her phone pinged again with a series of follow up messages.

>It means you look hot. 

>But kick it up a notch. 

>Play with your nipples a little.

Hanna traced the outline of her right nipple through the fabric of her bra, then tugged it roughly. She bit her lip as she rolled the hard peak between her thumb and forefinger. She ran her fingernails across it lightly, scratching just enough to leave faint red streaks across the pale white skin of her breast. She squirmed at the heat building between her thighs, the familiar sensation of wetness pooling there.

She took a shaky breath and yanked the material of her bra down, snapped a new picture of her taut nipple itself, exposed and sticking out, so hard that the point looked like the nub of a pencil eraser. 

>We have a winner.”

Hanna grinned, playing idly with her other nipple as she texted back.

>Really? 

>He’s going to want to take it in his mouth and swirl his tongue around it. Guaranteed.

Hanna swallowed a moan as she read the words. She laid down on the bed and shoved a pillow between her legs, thrusting slowly against it to get some friction. Her phone pinged again.

>If that doesn’t get his mouth watering and his dick hard, nothing will. He’ll be begging for it.

That sounded perfect, Hanna thought. And fucking hot. She texted back.

>Begging for what?

>For the chance to lick and squeeze those gorgeous globes, girly-girl! To have you give him a lap dance he’ll never forget.

Hanna’s felt her breathing getting shallow. She licked a finger and wet both of her nipples, continued teasing them as she humped the pillow harder while typing one handed.

>Cut it out. You’re getting me all worked up.

>I’m getting you worked up? You’re the one sexting me!

Hanna felt a surge of power and desire at the idea that her sexy pics were hot enough to have an effect on Mona. 

>That hot?

>Hotter. Anyone would take one look at that pic and want to suck that rigid little tip until you scream.

>Then what?

Hanna’s hand drifted down to the waistband of her skirt as her eyes stayed fixed on the phone screen.

>Then they’d want to take it between their teeth and bite just hard enough. While they knead your other breast and pinch that nipple, give it a little twist so it doesn’t feel left out.

Hanna moved her hips harder against the pillow. She unzipped her skirt and tossed it aside, leaving her in her bra, panties, and boots. She thought for a second, then removed the pillow altogether. She spread her legs wide, and thrust her hips off the bed. She felt her flimsy thong underwear rub against her slit as she moved her phone down and shot another picture, attaching it to her next message.

>What about this one?

There was a short delay, and Hanna started to wonder if she’d let her horniness take over to the point that she’d freaked Mona out. But then her phone signalled an incoming message, and Hanna gasped at a picture of Mona’s cleanly shaven pussy, framed by two perfectly manicured fingertips. The image was so good that Hanna could make out the juices practically dripping from Mona’s entrance. Hanna stared at it, felt her own mouth watering a little at the sight. 

A new message from Mona popped up.

>Are you touching yourself?

Hanna pressed two fingers inside herself and snapped a picture, sent it to Mona without comment. She worked her fingers in and out, trying to go slow despite her increasingly desperate need for an orgasm.

Mona sent back a picture of her own folds spread open, the pad of a fingertip pressed against her engorged clit. Hanna was finding it harder to concentrate on typing, but she managed to tap out a one word response.

>Succulent.

Hanna slid her index finger deeper into her throbbing core. This was the hottest fucking thing she’d ever done. She moved the phone down again and shot a few seconds of video. She rocked her hips hard against her hand, and her whole body writhed with pleasure as she brushed her thumb over her painfully erect clit. She pressed send, then switched the alert mode to vibrate and set the phone down on her left breast.

The phone buzzed against her rock hard nipple moments later, making Hanna whimper with need. She grabbed it and saw that Mona was calling her.

“Hi,” Hanna answered, breathlessly.

“Hi yourself,” Mona replied, her voice huskier than usual. “You know, I was on a date with a _very_ handsome JV lacrosse player tonight. Until had to ditch him to go touch myself in the ladies room.”

“Mmmm,” Hanna says, getting even wetter at the thought. “You can do better than JV, anyway.”

“Not the point, Hanna,” Mona says, but her catlike smile comes through in her voice, making a shiver run down Hanna’s spine. “And you can do better, too. You shouldn’t have to beg your boyfriend to get you off. Leaving you so horny you’re sexting your bestie on a Friday night.”

Hanna’s whole body trembles at the timbre of Mona’s voice, at the delicious naughtiness of having one hand inside herself while she holds the phone to her ear with the other.

“You need someone whose hands are just itching to touch you,” Mona continues. “Who wants to run their tongue over every inch of your super hot body. Who soaks the sheets every night because they dream about fucking you so hard.”

Hanna doesn’t respond with words, so much as with a throaty moan as she strokes her clit harder.

“Oh god,” Hanna says, shakily. “I’m gonna -”

“No!” Mona’s voice commands, sternly. “Not until you admit that you want someone who’ll give you a mind blowing orgasm instead of making you feel ashamed for even wanting one! Don’t you want someone who practically creams their panties at the thought of being inside you?”

“Yes,” Hanna gasps, moving her fingers away from her clit and thrusting them deep into her pussy instead. She startles at the sudden sound of her doorknob turning.

“That’s my girl,” Mona says, approvingly, striding into Hanna’s bedroom and hanging up the phone. She takes in the scene, Hanna with her perfect make up and tousled hair, her rock hard nipples and mostly nude body splayed across the bed with her boots still on and three fingers frozen mid-plunge.

“I seem to be overdressed,” Mona smiles, slipping out of her heels and pulling off her shimmery gold blouse. She slides her tight leather pants down and steps out of them, leaving her clad only in a revealing white La Perla bra and panty set. “Don’t get all shy on me now,” she teases Hanna, walking towards the bed.

Hanna swallows hard. “I’m not shy,” she tells Mona. “I just didn’t expect -”

“That I’d come running right over?” Mona laughs. “How could I not?” She runs her fingers lightly over Hanna’s breast, her thumb pressing down on the stiff peak of Hanna’s nipple. Hanna shudders at the touch, feeling like her whole body is on fire. She feels her own wetness soaking her fingers, just as Mona gently grabs her wrist and slowly removes Hanna’s hand, replacing it with her own.

Mona leans forward and kisses Hanna, her tongue darting inside Hanna’s mouth at the exact moment that she slides a finger into Hanna’s throbbing core. Hanna’s hips jerk up off the bed at the sensation as Mona slowly works two more fingers inside of her. Mona is sucking her earlobe now and whispering about all the things she’s been wanting the two of them to do, and it’s all so fucking hot, even if Hanna can’t concentrate on anything besides the blood pounding in her ears and the way Mona’s lips are moving against her neck and traveling down to suckle against one of Hanna’s breasts, and the way it feels when Mona’s teeth scrape against her nipple and she’s never had anyone touch her like this before and it feels like fireworks exploding behind her eyelids and she reaches up and unclasps Mona’s bra, the weight of Mona’s full round breasts warm in her hands. 

Mona whimpers a little in the back of her throat and Hanna feels a surge of power and pure desire. She did that, she realizes. She made Mona feel so good that she couldn’t hold it in. Or maybe just didn’t need to. Hanna starts kissing Mona’s neck, thrusts a knee between Mona’s thighs and feels the sodden silk of Mona’s panties pressing feverishly against her skin.

And then Mona--whose fingers are still working deftly, edging closer and closer to a place inside Hanna that feels coiled and ready to explode--slides down the length of Hanna’s torso, trailing a wet pattern of kisses with her tongue. Hanna’s heart is hammering in her chest as Mona’s lips make contact with her sensitive clit, as she takes it into her mouth and starts massaging it with her tongue.

Hanna wails so loud she’s afraid the neighbors might think she’s being murdered and then she wails again because fuck, it feels too good not to and her hips are off the bed and Mona’s mouth is glued to her clit and it’s not just fireworks behind her eyes, it’s sparklers and shooting stars and little cartoon birdies practically and her whole body is thrumming in time with earth shaking contractions of her walls against Mona’s hand as she gushes against Mona’s mouth and comes hard all over the sheets. 

Hanna flops back against the mattress feeling boneless and spent, like every ounce of tension has been fucked out of her. “Woah,” she says, half-expecting Mona to make a crack about how sex is making Hanna completely inarticulate. 

Instead, Mona scoots up and rests her head on Hanna’s shoulder. “Woah is right,” she says, a sheen of sweat on her forehead and her lipstick smeared with Hanna’s juices. It’s the first time since their makeovers that she’s ever seen Mona look less than a hundred percent put together, and it’s so sexy that Hanna can’t resist kissing her, a long languid kiss that gives Hanna’s hands plenty of time to roam across Mona’s body. By the time she slips a hand inside Mona’s underwear, she can practically feel Mona quivering with need. 

Hanna pushes two fingers into Mona’s slick folds and it’s so wet and tight and white hot that she worries she might actually black out. But she holds it together, still not breaking their kiss as she probes deeper inside, getting into a rhythm that makes Mona rock against her, desperate for release. Mona’s climax hits suddenly, as her muscles clench down on Hanna’s eager fingers. Hanna holds her close and keeps her fingers moving as Mona’s body shudders with wave after wave of pleasure.

They both lie there for a few minutes, their bodies sweat slick, until Hanna’s heart rate starts to feel like it’s back to normal. Slowly, she moves her hand out of Mona’s underwear.

“That’s what it’s supposed to be like, isn’t it?” she asks.

“Yes,” Mona grins. “Exactly like that.”


End file.
